helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Note
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda received a mystic note which invited her to the tavern with the Black Powder. Who on earth wrote that mystic note? Objective Win the Beauty Contest. Rewards EXP +56 300 Diamonds +50 Heart's Fire Stockings x1 Grace in Off-center Hairstyle x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Shana titled "Shana's Letter" that reads: :I heard you almost died in my territory? And it was Blackglove who saved you! Hmm... That meddlesome guy! To be honest, why would a noble lady like you always go to the slum? It seems that you never worry about getting dirty or being robbed with your fancy sparkly dress! Hey! Chick! I don't care why you are nosing around, I warn you to stay away from the slum! Nobles are all bad guys! You're no exception! But if you are after Blackglove... Hah! Among all the women coming to see Blackglove, there will be one, two, three... who look like you. Ah! Damn! Why am I telling you this! That's it! Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: ...Feels like I have no choice but to go. Eliza: What are you muttering about? Magda: Mom... (Should I tell mom about the note?) Eliza: From who did you learn this look of hesitation from? Make a choice quickly, you absolutely have none of a lady's demeanor acting like this! Magda: Yes, it's because... (I told mom about the note.) Eliza: ...You said you picked up some black powder? Let me have a look? Um... The Patron definitely mentioned about this black powder, but no matter what, asking a lady to go to the Slum is clearly disrespectful. Magda: There are nobles who are involved in trading black powder... If this is related to intel on the black powder, it should be useful to the Patron? Eliza: ............ ...It is true though. Magda: Are you... worrying for me? Mom, the Slums... aren't as dangerous as you think they are. Eliza: ...You must watch out for your safety. Magda: I understand... I'll go ahead with the preparations, the appointed time is arriving soon. Eliza: ...You, come over here. Servant: Madam, what are your orders? Eliza: Follow the young lady, ensure her safety always. Servant: Yes... Eliza: Hold on. Servant: Please go ahead and say. Eliza: Remember... don't let her find out. Servant: I understand. Maid: Madam, why won't you tell the miss? Eliza: ...Nothing. Maid: Madam, don't you hope that the miss overthinks it...? Eliza: ...Heh! Maid: So, sorry! I've said too much! I'll get to work right now! Story Chat 2 Magda: Exactly who...invited me to the Tavern? Lynna: You indeed came! Magda: Lyn, Miss Lynna?! Lynna: Hand them over! Magda: ...what did you say? Lynna: Balfey's stuff, were you the one who picked them up? Magda: ... Lynna: Lawrence, you see it don't you? Lawrence: That's right, I saw that Miss Ellenstein picking up some sort of bag and skulking away. Based on my analysis of the situation at that time, that item could possibly belong to Singorino Balfey. Magda: Actually... Lynna: ...So it definitely has something bad about me written on it right?! Magda: No... Lynna: I refused to believe you! Magda: I... I can swear on my family name-- Lynna: Huh, are you a noble? Swearing on your family name?! Magda: Miss Lynna...... : Story Root 2 : Lawrence: (Picking up the paper bag on the ground) Ah, what is this? : Magda: (It's my paper bag!) : Lynna: Hahahahaha~ I've got it! : Magda: ...Return it to me! : Lynna: Losers don't get to state the terms, get lost! : Magda: ... : Ends Story Root 1 Lawrence: Miss, we could do this... (whispers) Lynna: Damn it, is there any other ways?! I don't want... Lawrence: For... Just put it up with it for now. Lynna: ...Huh! Now that... Nouveau Riche, aren't you trying to find out something? If you hand me the item you picked up, I could give you some clues. Magda: !!! Lynna: Don't give me that 'How do you know' face, please, if one isn't blind-- *cough*, those conspicuous prying looks you had at the ball weren't hard to notice! Ok then~ hand the item to me. I'll give you the clue that you need, isn't that a fair deal? Magda: Seems reasonable from the sound of it, but... Are you sure that it's the clue that I need? Lynna: Heh, you're not dumb after all. Magda: ... Lynna: Then, if it was my dearest mother's attitude towards the Ellensteins? Magda: (Takes out paper bag) Miss Lynna, your word is your bond. Lawrence: (Take it) Lady Lynna... This... This is... Lynna: What is it?! Would astonish you... wh, what! Magda: You know what this is? Lynna: I don't know! I don't know! Don't bother me, Lawrence, let us go-- Magda: But you said you would exchange it for intel...? Lynna: I... I don't know anything about what you're trying to find out so how could I give you any intel? Magda: ...So, you were just lying to me? Lynna: Uh... Well... Magda: Then forget it, you're the heiress of the Jorcastle family, even you go back on your word, there's nothing anyone can do about it right? Lynna: Okay! I'll tell you! Lawrence: Miss Lynna! Lynna: I have made up my mind! Lawrence, shut up. Lawrence: ... Lynna: Let me get this straight. I've also seen this black powder in my home. Magda: You're... saying that the Jorcastle family is currently involved in black powder trading? Lynna: ............ Whatever it is... I've said what I could say, we're leaving! Go away! Drunk Man: Don't block the way, don't block the way! Hey! What is this!? Magda: Wait! Drunk Man: ...Well.. It's black.. And taste.. Lawrence: Hey! Bring that over! Drunk Man: This, this... ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Magda: His, his face! Drunk Man: Kill! Kill it! Kill itttt-- Lawrence: Miss Lynna, be careful! Magda: (Not good! He's charging straight at me!) Drunk Man: Uruhhhhhhhharghhhh--!!! Blackgloves: Get lost! Drunk Man: Uruharghhhh--!!! Magda: (It's, it's been kicked away!) Blackgloves: I don't believe I've arrived too late? Kitty~ Magda: Kit, kitty? Where did this weird nickname come from---- Blackgloves: You look even more like it when your hair's puffed up~ Magda: Stop randomly giving people nicknames like these! Lynna: How long are you going to banter like lovebirds? Trying to figure out exactly how this happened is the important bit here! Blackgloves: Oh? This lady is...? Lynna: Mmm, me... You have no need to know who I am! Blackgloves: You're very similar to a person that I know of. Lynna: This type of pick-up technique is absolutely terrible! Blackgloves: Hehe~ if the noble lady does not want her ears dirtied by low class pick-up lines, it's best that you leave quickly. Lynna: I... I, you have to tell me why someone who has touched the black powder will go berserk first! Blackgloves: That's funny, do the nobles have nothing else better to do these days? What luck for me to meet two ladies who are interested in the ongoings in the Slum. May I remind you, this is the Slum, it's not a glimmering gorgeous ball. Lawrence: Miss Lynna, now is not the time... We should leave first ok? Lynna: ... Blackgloves: They've left, aren't you going as well? Magda: ...So, you've always been by the side the entire time? Our conversation, you've heard all of it? Blackgloves: ... Magda: That... I'm just saying, you don't seem the least surprised seeing the black powder? Blackgloves: Is there a lack in the rumors of nobles buying black powder? Even then, in the Slum... hah! Magda: What about the Slum? Blackgloves: ...Nothing, Kitty, go home quickly, this is not a place that you should stay. Story Chat 3 Magda: Mom, I've found out... (Tell mom about the effects of the black powder) Eliza: ...Is that you say true?! Magda: Mmhmm... I keep feeling that, there is someone engineering a frightening plan from the shadows. Eliza: This situation isn't that simple... we have to report this to the Patron. You must be tired, go and rest. Magda: ...ummm... mom? Eliza: Is there something else the matter? Magda: I don't know if it is just my mistaken assumption... I keep feeling that, today there seemed to be someone watching me. Eliza: (Have the one that I sent to follow her been caught?) Magda: Mom? Eliza: ...Hehe. Let's not talk about that, now go and rest. There's still a lot waiting for you to do tomorrow! Magda: (Mom gives rather an odd look...) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 4